


New Dark One: Willow Rosenberg?!

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Extreme Criminal Behavior, F/F, F/M, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue story, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Buffy comics, Willow has finally gone dark for the final time in her Earthly Life; she also has journeyed to Storybrooke Maine, and apparently sort-of apprenticed herself to Mr. Gold to learn more about the Darkness. Also inspired by the “Wicked Willow Trilogy” by Yvonne Navarro, that is set in Buffy the Vampire Slayer; a series owned by Joss Whedon.</p><p>Please Read, Review/Comment, and Enjoy.</p><p>Warning: Some characters, namely the bad ones, do use bad language that I've happily reduced in intensity and referenced- not spelled out, but left clearly to the imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dark One: Willow Rosenberg?!

**Author's Note:**

> Story Notes/Author’s Notes: Please tell me what you think, please read, review/comment, and enjoy. This: [text] means telepathic communication, prayer, or temptation- one of the three every time. In proposal: the demon that possesses every Dark One now inhabits Willow Rosenberg- in the form of Rumplestiltskin. Setting is post season 5 of OUAT and sometime after season 10 of BtVS. Please enjoy.
> 
> Yes, this is a rescue story.
> 
>  
> 
> Beginning Chapter 1 Author’s Notes: Should be fun, please tell me what you think.

** New Dark One: Willow Rosenberg?! **

**_By James Carmody._ **

****

**Disclaimer:** _I own neither Once Upon A Time nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and completely and willingly forego any financial claim to this story. Please don’t sue. I will not commit plagiarism nor steal any storyline- that is final!_

_This is just for fun, my own and that of others._

 

 **Pairing:** _Rumplestiltskin/Willow Rosenberg (mentor/student respectively). Buffy/Willow (friendship), Kennedy/Willow (friendship), Pretty much Willow in friendship pairing with everyone._

**Characters:** _Willow Danielle Rosenberg, Mr. Gold | Rumplestiltskin, Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers, Rupert Giles, Kennedy Martinez, Faith Lehane, Riley Finn, Samantha Finn, Regina Mills, Henry Mills, and so forth._

**Summary:** _Set in the Buffy comics, Willow has finally gone dark for the final time in her Earthly Life; she also has journeyed to Storybrooke Maine, and apparently sort-of apprenticed herself to Mr. Gold to learn more about the Darkness. Also inspired by the “Wicked Willow Trilogy” by Yvonne Navarro, that is set in Buffy the Vampire Slayer; a series owned by Joss Whedon._

**Tags/Warnings:** _Extreme criminal behavior!_

**Chapter 1.): “Wait, that Can’t be Right!”**

                Faith woke up in a hospital bed, wondering what the *bleep* had happened to her; more specifically: how she was still alive. She felt like one huge bruise, and suspected that without her Slayer healing powers, she’d be a corpse lying in the road right now- due to only broken bones and blunt-force trauma. She had had her butt handed to her on a silver platter by none other than _Willow Rosenberg_! That petite little nerd had just clobbered her in a huge catfight in the middle of a tornado that had sprung up out of nowhere when she had gone to help Willow get right again.

                Faith and Willow, those two women had never loved eachother nor even liked eachother to begin with! It seemed to have to do with a severe case of jealousy on Willow’s part, or so Faith suspected, and the fear on Willow’s part that Faith was moving in on her best friend: Elizabeth Summers, better known by her nickname of “Buffy”. That was compounded by Faith making a huge mistake in the act of joining up with a sorcerer who ended up Faith’s owner in all reality, while acting like her father, or someone she could look on as a father. Said sorcerer went by the name of Richard Wilkins III. Faith was lucky to get out of that relationship alive- though she spent two-thirds of a year in a coma!

                When Faith had found Willow, the ex-redhead was at a bar, getting, it seemed to Faith, pretty tipsy by way of a bottle of Merlot that she was drinking from a wine-glass, one glass at a time. It had all gone downhill from there, with Faith trying to talk some sense into Willow. Next thing the Bostonian knew: heavy objects were flying around the room in some kind of telekinetic catfight that they were in!

                From that situation they teleported into the street, and the area turned darker than night, with this ‘telekinetic tornado’ whirling around the two women who were locked in some kind of vocal catfight, and Faith being pummeled by heavy objects by the *now* psychotic witch whom Faith was trying to rescue.

                In all of Faith’s life, she had never expected that Willow would go bad again… word on the grapevine was that the first time she had done that had to do with her female lover winding up dead; but in fact that had been far longer coming than that: she had been pretty bad throughout that relationship- and the slaughter of Tara Maclay had been the final straw for poor Willow Rosenberg’s conscience; that’s when she gave into the darkness in herself for the first time in totality: she went evil long before that… and for quite a while her friends had been trying to rescue her from the demon that had laid claim to her immortal soul. Faith’s estranged kid sister: Kennedy Martinez had heard from the Watcher’s council that her now-ex-girlfriend had gone evil, and had been quite interested in that, which terrified Faith ever more than herself having that problem!

                As Faith’s senses gathered and the brunette prepared for round two of this catfight that it had developed into- Willow was resting at her new home that she had dispossessed some poor soul from, and trying to overcome a monster hangover- she was also being berated by some mysterious spirit whom she now shared her head with. [I told you to enslave her, not beat the living *expletive* out of her!] The entity who looked wore Rumplestlitskin’s appearance was currently criticizing Willow with those words.

Willow was pretty enraged at this entity for criticizing her; as far as she was concerned: nobody wrote moral laws for her, or held her to any law that she didn’t herself write- to her, she was a goddess now! [Shut the f-word up!] Willow retorted, and returned to her drinking the pilfered bottle of merlot.

                [Doesn’t work that way, Dearie!] The entity said, laughing, Willow suspected. [I’m you r mentor now, and when I say “enslave her”, that’s what you have to do- not beat her till she’s nearly dead.]

                “Shut Up!” Willow screamed at the top of her lungs “You think I need to listen to you criticizing me?! I am a goddess!” she continued, enraged by his criticisms beyond measure.

                [You will be, but only if you listen to me and do as I tell you from now on.] the entity said [Now, as the new Dark One, you need a slave- what better being to own than someone who shares a mutual hatred with you- that you can dominate at any time, and knows it too?] this being reasoned with her, and as the two of them talked, Willow got quite a horrible idea. She **_would_** enslave Faith, and force herself on her whenever she wanted!

                [By the way, your ego is something else, my Dear, it resembles my own.] This being told her, which gave Willow an idea: find out who her new ‘head-mate’ really is! She thought, laughing a bit to herself _“I just coined a new phrase:_ _“head-mate”: In this case: a being who’s now living with her in her head!”_

[Would you mind giving me a name, so I know who to address you as? Or should I just call you either “Guide” or “Hey, You!”] Willow asked this entity.

                [I am actually the very first Dark One, always present, always there, never seen, basically the Secretary General of Sin; but you can call me “Mr. Gold” if that pleases you.] the entity said with a gentlemanly posture and voice _“And that’s the alias I have chosen, till my newest disciple is dead from serving me; then I reveal myself as the Devil I am!”_ the spirit that has inhabited every Dark One since time immaterial began with the creation of the Angels and their fall, and in his mind, to himself: the First Evil One started laughing about all the emotional hurt it’d cause it’s new slave once she has passed into eternity from servicing him, or better described “It”.

                Faith groaned in pain as she tried to move into a sitting position while recalling volunteering for this mission to help to make peace with Buffy for all the hurt, pain, and trouble her antics as a younger adult had caused her- she well knew what women on the Dark Side are likely to indulge in; and she felt some satisfaction that her gamble of seeking Willow in a bar had paid off- however painful it had ended up for Miss Lehane. She remembered well herself on the Dark Side, so she knew how such women are prone to risky behavior- not exactly desirable for guys; but they can be fun.

Of course, being threatened with murder by the petite but super-strong blonde she was trying to apologize to didn’t help to facilitate any reconciliation between the two women- not one little bit!

                In retrospect: Faith was lucky in extreme to have avoided a concussion, what with all of those heavy objects whirling around them in that tornado that Willow had brought about.

                Faith was, however, very angry at Willow for beating her up , both physically and telekinetically, and therefore eager, very eager, for round two of this struggle to bring her back to goodness.

                This, between these two women, was now a battle of egos more than anything else!

               

**Author's Note:**

> End Chapter 1 Author’s Notes: What do you think of my idea: combining “The Dark One” with “The First Evil” to get a new title: “First Evil One”? Please let me know what you think of my idea.
> 
> Yes, there will be more, surprisingly soon- in all likelihood!


End file.
